


Chamomile

by taekwoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9026842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwoon/pseuds/taekwoon
Summary: Tea and arcades can certainly bring people together. McGenji Secret Santa! This is for nutellaloveswasabi@tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hate the formatting on ao3

1.

McCree ran his hands through his tangled hair. The cold night air at Gibraltar’s base made his lungs burn as he inhaled. He wasn’t use to this-staying in one spot for so long. As a part of Blackwatch he had the luxury of traveling and he always needed to keep moving. Gibraltar was his second least favorite stop, next to the Swiss base, the air never felt right, and he let Captain Reyes get an earful about it. Being stuck there for over a month now made him feel worse than any other back to back missions on the road. There was one upside.

Footsteps against the tiled floor snapped him out of his thoughts. McCree looked up to see faint glowing green lights greet him in the dark of the kitchen.

“Can’t sleep either, huh?” McCree gave a friendly grin as he watched Genji walk to the stovetop. He heard from Captain Amari that Genji was the baby son of the big name in Japan. “‘Morrow's our flight to Japan, just our luck we can't sleep.”

“Are you nervous?” Genji teased. McCree could imagine the smile but not Genji's face. Since they found out they would be working together they'd talk from time to time. Genji, despite his occasional (and understandable) mood swings, was easy to talk to.

“I ain't nervous,” McCree scoffed, “This ain't my first time going after the Shimadas.” Genji chuckled.

“Whatever you say, McCree.” Genji put a teapot on the stove and turned to face McCree. 

“I swear it.” McCree crossed his arms as he leaned back into his chair. “I think the only place that makes me nervous is that arcade.”

“The arcade makes you nervous?” Genji let out an incredulous chuckle.

“I always waste my money at ‘em.”

“Let me guess,” Genji crossed his arms, “you play the crane games.” 

“I can’t resist ‘em,” McCree huffed, “I haven’t won once.” 

“Not once? I can usually win within five tries.”

“Yer lyin’.”

“I will have something to prove in Hanamura then.” McCree smiles and leaned against the counter.

“I’ll hold ya to that.” The air was light, happy, between the two of them but McCree had a skill for breaking it. He’d have to blame Gibraltar. 

“What about you?” Genji went still but only for a second; struck a nerve.

“Yes?”

“Nervous?”

“I have no reason to be.” McCree opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the whistle of the teapot. Genji turned his attention back to it. McCree looked away from him and out the only window in the kitchen. He knew Genji was just trying to hide how he felt, and it must've been easy with a mask like that, but someone so passionate about this mission must have something to lose-even if it looks like he's already lost it all.

A mug clanked down in front of him. A light flowery smell drifted up. McCree glanced down then up at Genji.

“It will help you sleep,” Genji said as sat back down. No cup in front of him. 

“Thank you kindly,” McCree said as he took the mug into his hands, “I shoulda thought of this sooner.”

“You like tea? You do not look like the kind of person.” 

“Haven’t you heard not to judge a book by its cover?” McCree took a sip before continuing, “Captain Amari made me like it. Whenever we talk it’s tea time.” He grinned. “She’d probably like ya.” Genji let out a snort as he leaned back in his chair. McCree could only assume that Genji watched him drink the rest of his tea. “Why aren’t ya drinking any?” Genji froze up again. 

“Sorry, but I think I’ll try resting again,” Genji stood up, “Goodnight.” And like that, he was gone.

2.

The bright lights from the arcade shone through the window of their shitty hotel room. He couldn’t read the sign and that somehow made it even more obnoxious. He pushed the window open as the wind blew and shivered. As he lit a cigarillo he heard the door open. He could tell by the metal clank that it was Genji but turned to look anyways. 

“Did ya-,” McCree stopped when he saw what was in Genji’s arms, “Is that supposed t’be a turnip?” Genji scoffed.

“It’s name is Pachimari.” He closed the door behind him. 

“But it’s a turnip.” McCree leaned forward and narrowed his eyes in an attempt to get a better look. 

“No, Pachimari is half-onion and half-octopus,” Genji did his best to sound offended as he held it up to McCree’s face. McCree wearily stared at the tentacles on the bottom of the plush. “I won it from the crane game.”

“No shit? Ya shoulda invited me.”

“I wanted to be quick.”

“I can’t fight ya there.”

“Would you like to hold it?” 

“It seems safe enough.” McCree stuck the cigarillo in his mouth and took the plush. He looked into it’s adorable, soulless eyes only to feel uneasy. Genji sat on the bed near McCree, his shoulders relaxed as his visor stared at the plushie. McCree, always skilled at prodding, broke the relaxed air. “Didn’t think they’d let ya go play.”

“They did not,” Genji said quickly. That drew McCree’s attention away from Pachimari and to him. “I...was not there for long.” Genji didn’t look at McCree and instead the bright arcade lights. His green glow had dimmed and allowed the reds and yellows of the sign to color him.

“Don’t worry. I ain’t gonna tell nobody.” McCree stubbed out his cigarillo, “Not sure how ya didn’t stand out.” 

“I have known the owners since I was young. They are kind people.” 

“Sound like it.” McCree stood up, Pachimari still in arm, and walked over to his bag. There was something in Genji's voice-nostalgia, sadness, regret-that drove McCree to change the topic. He'd spare Genji of questioning this time; not many places to hide in their shared room.“Thirsty? I wanted to return the favor for the tea.” Genji perked up at that.

“Ah, I must decline,” Genji sat up straight.

“I swear it’s good.,” McCree said as he took out a thermal mug from his bag, “A ‘lil sweet compared to your’s, but still good.” He held it out for Genji to take. He hesitantly took the thermal mug and held it on his lap with both hands. He stared at it silently as the colors from the arcade bounced off it. McCree moved back to his seat before the reason  _ why  _ clicked in his head. “I’m sorry, I’m a ‘lil thickheaded sometimes.” McCree turned completely away from Genji and leaned his body against the windowsill. “I promise I won’t turn around.” He lifted up both his hands. “Cross my heart and hope to die.” 

Silence stretched, and McCree almost spoke up again, but then he heard a hiss and clank of metal. The thermal popped open. He heard Genji take a sip. 

“Very sweet,” Genji sounded surprised and he heard him go for another sip. The lack of the grainy, robotic undertone in his voice surprised McCree. 

“I told ya,” McCree said with a chuckle, “that’s it’s name too, sweet tea.” There was another clank and hiss.

“It is...interesting,” the robotic undertone was back, “oh, you can turn around now.” The faceplate was on but Genji’s grip on the thermal was loose and his shoulders were relaxed. 

“Well, if ya ever want more just let me know.”

“I will take you up on that offer.” McCree couldn’t see his face but he didn’t need to when he heard the smile just fine.

3.

When the recall was sent out McCree was going to ignore it. Some of the most important people in his life are gone forever because of what happened, why would he go back? Raising his bounty was a fulfilling enough life. But what threw him for a loop was a call from Genji. 

Genji had left Overwatch after they finished taking down the Shimada clan. He told McCree that he had to figure himself out, and he can respect that, but he never came back and once the Swiss base blew up Overwatch was over. There was always this bitterness towards Genji afterwards, but when he got the call McCree all but dropped his phone and got on the first flight. 

“Bring some sweet tea.” Genji’s voice was different. It was happy, it was free, and it made McCree’s heart swell with pride. 

“I hear ya.” 

The base was warm but barren. The life it had before was gone but maybe it was for the better. McCree blew smoke from his mouth as he walked around the base. Athena told him Winston said he could take his time coming in, and he did just that. As he moved around the halls he expected to see Captain Amari round the corner with Pharah, telling him to eat with them, or Captain Reyes ruffling his hair before ordering him to not stay up all night. 

“Jesse!” 

He heard the voice before he felt someone ram into him. Strong arms were around his neck and legs clinged to his waist. Instinctively McCree grabbed him with a wide smile on his face.

“Genji, you made me drop my smoke.” Genji leaned back to look at McCree’s face. 

“You will get over it.” Genji smiled and McCree froze. The other’s face, scars littered his skin, his eyes brown and warm, strong eyebrows and black hair messy from the wind, cheeks slightly pink from joy, excitement, his smile reached his eyes, bright, blinding-McCree blinked, mouth agape. Genji could only snort in reply. “Close your mouth.” And McCree did, but only for a second.

“You’re stunning.” McCree sounded just as awestruck as he looked and Genji laughed.

“I know, but thank you.” He moved so they were face to face. “You’ve gotten hairier.” It was McCree’s turn to laugh. 

“I know, but thank you.” He mimicked, “You just gonna cling to me all day?”

“I might, the view is nice,” Genji stared at McCree with that cocky look he always imagined Genji would have. 

“Aw, I missed ya Genji.” McCree’s arms tightened his hold on him. Genji returned the favor.

“And I missed you as well,” he leaned closer, their noses barely touching, “did you bring the tea?”

“Of course I did.” 

“Let us catch up then.” Genji gave McCree a quick kiss before detaching himself from him. It felt like a dream to McCree but he knew it was real as he walked down halls, hand in hand with Genji, with ghosts of those no longer in his life peeking around the corner. They might always haunt him, but at least he won’t be in it alone anymore. Genji looked up at him, confident, open, and McCree knew the wait was worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt.................was drinking tea and i.....always..............lowkey angst pls forgive


End file.
